


Run Baby Run

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [236]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teen!Phil, carnie!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet at the carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

Phil thought it’d be a waste of time. The Carnival was always in town, after all. Granted, it was a different one every time, but he didn’t see what all the fuss was about. It was just a bunch of colorfully-dressed people doing tricks for pocket change.

Phil had never been so happy to be wrong before.

Nick, his best friend, had dragged him out to see the Carson’s Carnival one late night. He said they were amazing and their headlining act was even more so. Phil was admittedly intrigued. there weren’t many things that Nick considered amazing so the Carson’s must have done something right.

That night, Phil Coulson found himself falling irreversibly in love with the headlining act, the Amazing Hawkeye. Of course, at first he thought it was infatuation and admiration rolled into one - he wasn’t crazy, thanks - but then he met Clint.

Clint was amazing. 

He’s only 2 years younger than Phil but he’s already sustaining himself. He’s also wicked smart despite not having the privilege of school. He’s funny and kind. He’s got the most tantalizing blue eyes Phil has ever seen and he likes telling Phil stories of his days in the carnival. He’s also the most hard-working and driven person Phil’s ever met. 

Soon enough, Phil found himself not only coming to the late night shows but also in the mornings when Clint was practicing. Phil liked watching Clint practice. The amount of concentration on his face is amazing, staring down the targets with an insane level of intensity and the smile he gets when he manages to pull off a particularly difficult trick, Phil found it all beautiful. 

And in the afternoons, they went around town until Clint has to go back to prepare for the show. They go to movies and parks and small diners. If Phil allowed himself, he liked to think that these were dates. 

At night, Phil watched Clint’s performance. He felt proud to be friends with Clint. He loved watching Clint perform. The energized crowds, the amazing lights and sounds that came with every move Clint made. The daredevil acts that made Phil’s gut churn in worry and his lungs give out from the relief that washed through him every time.

Phil was a little amazed sometimes by how quickly he got attached to Clint. 

and then Clint kissed him.

Phil opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, a little dazed and a lot confused. He can hear his heart pounding in his ear and feel the blood rush to his face. 

Phil had wanted to ask what that kiss meant, why Clint thought it would be a good idea to kiss him, How long has he known about Phil’s feelings, Was this his idea of a joke but what comes out of Phil’s mouth is a soft, “…What?”

Clint refused to look at him, and had his head down. “I’m sorry.” Clint told him in a tiny voice. Phil pretended that that didn’t hurt, like it wasn’t a punch straight to the gut. He was about to smile the hurt away and tell Clint not to worry about it when Clint started speaking again, “I thought I could hold myself back… at least until tomorrow, but then you smiled at me. You smiled at me and I felt like- like I was the only one here and I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.” Clint shook his head softly, still glaring at the ground. “I should go. You won’t see me again, I promise.”

Clint turned to walk away but not before Phil could grab his hand. “Wait.” Clint turned to him, his eyes hesitant and scared, it was the first time Phil saw them like that, he decided he didn’t like it. “I- You’re not kidding?” Phil asked, allowing himself to hope a little because if what he understood was right then, “You like me?”

Clint shook his head, “I liked you when I met you. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you at this point.”

Phil’s breath stuttered and he felt himself let out a shaky breath even as his lips started to form a smile. “That’s good. I was afraid I was the only one.” 

Clint froze, his eyes searching Phil’s for the lies that weren’t there. Slowly, Clint’s lips formed a smile of its own and his hand turned in Phil’s so that they were touching palm-to-palm. “Yeah?” Clint asked, his eyes shining, exactly how Phil liked it. 

Phil stepped closer, lowering their intertwined hands to their sides. He took Clint’s face in his free hand and grinned at the way Clint leaned into his touch. “Yeah.” Phil whispered. 

Phil leaned in for a second kiss, doing it slowly so that Clint could pull away if he wanted to but Clint didn’t. Instead, he met Phil halfway. The archer’s hand followed suit, touching the hand on his face, like he was afraid that if he let go, Phil would too.

The kiss was simultaneously everything and nothing Phil dreamt it would be. Clint was pliant and kissed like he needed it more than air. His lips were a little dry but nothing Phil couldn’t fix. His soft moan when Phil asked for entrance was more than enough to make Phil drunk on him. The warmth of Clint’s skin underneath Phil’s hands was practically the best sensation he’s ever felt, mostly because he knew it was Clint. 

Simply put, it was the best kiss Phil has ever had.

“Stay.” Phil whispered when they broke apart for air. “Please. I don’t want you to go.” Consciously, Phil knew that what he was asking was impossible. Clint had nowhere to go if he left the carnival. He had nothing that was actually his aside from his bow and the clothes on his back. But Phil would be damned if he actually let Clint go. 

“It’s only a few more months until I move away for college. We can live together. I could work while I study and you could get your GED, then you can apply for a scholarship to any degree you want. We can build a future together. Until then, you can stay with me and my mom. She already loves you. And I do too. I don’t want to lose you.”

Clint stared at him again, this time his eyes filled with curiosity and surprise. He looked down at their hands, then back up at Phil. He bit his lip and gave Phil a small nod, and with a little more certainty he whispered, “Yeah. That sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> #i actually dont know how to continue this so i stopped there#fluff
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120351531456/im-really-tired-lately-i-dont-even-feel-like)


End file.
